This T32 Trauma Training Program is designed to train surgical residents in the fundamentals of basic research. This is accomplished using a training committee comprised of a principal trainer and a team of associate trainers in a closely supervised training program. The training scheme is based on weekly interactions between the training committee and the trainee in the form of twice weekly training research sessions. The trauma research program is integrated into a department-wide (Surgery) surgeon-scientist training program where all residents in the General Surgery Training Program participate in a two or three year curriculum designed to provide research training. A tract to obtain a Ph.D. through the Department of Pharmacology is available for trainees who commit to three years of training. Funding for five positions is sought to support trainees who enter the program after two or three years of surgical residency. A few Ph.D. post-docs will be accepted as well. The research areas are all based on trauma and its consequences. Much of the research is supported by a P50 Trauma Center Grant entitled "The Molecular Biology of Hemorrhagic Shock". Understanding the regulation and consequences of trauma-induced inflammation is at the core of much of the research training. The program introduces systems biology concepts in the training as well as opportunities in regenerative medicine relevant to trauma research. Relevance: Trauma is the most common cause of death and morbidity for people under the age of 50 years. Progress in reducing the death rate and serious complications that occur after injury requires individuals trained not only in the clinical care of surgical patients, but also the fundamentals of basic research. This training program is designed to prepare surgeons to identify the appropriate research questions and equip these clinician investigators with the skills needed to provide the answers for the benefit of trauma patients.